clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Spirit
The Ice Spirit is unlocked from the Frozen Peak (Arena 8). It is an area damage, short-ranged troop with low hitpoints and damage. An Ice Spirit card costs 1 Elixir to deploy. Like its counterpart, the Ice Spirit will launch itself at its target when attacking, which kills the Ice Spirit. The Ice Spirit will temporarily freeze any troops targeted for 1.5 seconds. Strategy *The Ice Spirit is an excellent utility card when paired with other units. It can be used to attack on offence, support on defense, and cycle your deck for only 1 elixir. *For just one Elixir, the Ice Spirit is a strong card to have in many Decks due to its ability to cycle the deck, and to give other troops or even the Tower more time to destroy an oncoming threat. *An Ice Spirit has sufficient hitpoints to reach the opposing Crown Tower. This means that all Goblin cards, the Graveyard, Minions, or Minion Horde card can reach the Crown Tower unscathed while the Ice Spirit tanks and freezes the Crown Tower. *It also has enough hitpoints to tank a shot from most medium sized units. The Musketeer, Executioner, Baby Dragon, Giant Skeleton, Witch, Spear Goblins, Minions, Archers, Princess, Ice Wizard, Miner, and the Bandit, all take more than one hit to eliminate the Ice Spirit, giving it ample time to freeze them. *If you play the Ice Spirit ahead of a Hog Rider, the Ice Spirit can freeze buildings or take out Goblins or Minions with the help of a Zap. The same applies to cards like the Lumberjack, Mini P.E.K.K.A and Musketeer. *The Ice Spirit can reset all charged or channeled abilities like the Prince's charge. *The Ice Spirit can serve as a replacement for the Zap since it freezes troops for three times as long while having only half the cost. However, it does noticeably less damage than the Zap, and it also cannot be placed directly on the opponent's side. History *The Ice Spirit card was added to the game on 4/7/16 with the Tournaments Update. *On 1/11/16, a Balance Update decreased the Ice Spirit's freeze duration to 1.5 sec (from 2 sec). *On 23/1/17, a Balance Update decreased the Ice Spirit's damage by 10%. Trivia *The Ice Spirit is one of two troops to die as part of its attack, the other being the Fire Spirits. *The Ice Spirit's description references that of Clash of Clan's Freeze spell, which is, "When the going gets hot, stay frosty!" *Although the Ice Spirit and the Fire Spirits are very similar (both are kamikaze splash units), the Ice Spirit has a bigger splash radius and a longer range. It also has more health, enabling it to survive at least one shot from most medium damage troops, and reach the Crown Tower alive, even when alone. *The Ice Spirit can kill equal level Fire Spirits. *The Ice Spirit and the Skeletons are the only cards that cost only 1 Elixir, making them the cheapest cards in the game. *An Ice Spirit can kill Skeletons that are up to 4 levels higher. *It has the same hitpoints as a Minion of equal level. de:Eisgeist es:Espíritu de hielo fr:Esprit de glace it:Spirito del ghiaccio ru:Ледяной дух